


Ramona Flowers vs The Spanking

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Ramona Flowers Spanking Stories [3]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: spanking_world, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the series, references Roxy's Other Weakness.</p>
<p>Was originally written for Spanking_World's 2013 rarepair fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramona Flowers vs The Spanking

Ramona Flowers sank herself down on Scott Pilgrim's cock. She smiled at the little groan he let out. She pressed down until he was snug all the way inside her. He looked up at her in away that he always did, like he was amazing and still kinda disbelieving that she was actually having sex with him 

Scott cupped her breasts. He rubbed his thumb over her nipples like they were the sticks on a video game controller and her wanted his character to spin in circles. 

She was straddling him, sitting almost straight up. She stopped, fully impaled on his hard dick, sheathing it in wet heat. Their eyes met. There was connection. Real. Meaningful. Beyond the physical coupling. 

Scott pinched her nipples, twisting them in a way she adored and she responded with a breathy moan. 

Her hair was lilac. Her neat strip of pubic hair was dyed to match. She always had them the same. She shifted her hips forward and pressed down again. He kept playing with her nipples. He had a happy-cute expression. 

"Ramona?" 

"Scott?" 

"You're really pretty," he said. 

"You're just saying that because your cock is in my vagina right now and you want me to fuck you," she rocked her hips, a subtle movement that she saw from his face had the desired effect. He pinched her nipples harder. 

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head. "I mean it." 

Ramona smiled. "Okay. If you say so." She raised up almost to the point where he was fully out of her. Then she slid back down and Scott pushed up to meet her. "So I want you to spank me." Ramona said casually. 

"Spank? You?" Scott took on the clueless look that always came over him whenever he encountered a concept that his brain just couldn't process. "Spank you?" 

"Yes," Ramona said. She took his right hand from her breast and guided it down and round to her butt. 

"Um." Scott gave her bottom a squeeze. "Why?" 

"Because I'm asking you to." She didn't sound like she was evading the question. But she was. 

"Is that something you...like? You've never mentioned that before." He still had the confused look. "Have you?" He wondered if perhaps she had mentioned it previously and he hadn't remembered, or hadn't been paying attention. 

"I don't know if I'll like it, but I think it might be fun to try." 

"Have you ever...?" 

"No," Ramona shook her head. "Well I've never been the one getting spanked before." 

"Who did you spank?" His mind raced through the exes he had met: Matthew, Lucas, Todd, Roxy, Kyle, Ken, Gideon...Images of each being spanked by Ramona flashed through his mind, cycling through and then stopping on the only candidate that made sense to him. His suspect's image lit up in his mind like the new top score on PacMan. "Roxy!" he declared. 

"You only said that because that was that was the sexiest in your imagination," said Ramona. Scott Pilgrim was not a complex man with complex thoughts. His trains of logic tended to follow pretty consistent and obvious tracks. Strangely that was actually something she liked about him. In an adorable way. 

"Okay yes, that was part of my thinking...but I was right, right? Cause if I wasn't you would have denied it." 

"Would I?" 

"Maybe." 

Ramona let him stew for a moment longer, and distracted him with another rise and fall of her hips. "Yes it was Roxy." 

"So your sexy phase was a very sexy phase." 

"You have no idea," Ramona said in a tone dripping with sexual mystery. Her time with Roxy had been one of sexual experimentation, and not just in terms of the gender of the person she was having sex with. "Maybe if you spank me I'll tell you the story of the first time I spanked her..." she rocked her hips back and forth. "...in graphic detail." 

"Maybe?" 

"Definitely. I'll tell you everything," she put her finger to his lips. "Everything." 

"Deal," he said quickly. "How hard do you want me to spank you?" he squeezed her ass again, his other hand still playing with her nipple, almost in an absent minded way, his fingers kept up the movements while his brain was otherwise engaged in naughty thoughts of Ramona's bi-curious adventures. 

"Hard," Ramona recalled the words Roxy had said when she had asked the same question. It seemed so long ago now. Another life. "Just imagine I've been a very bad girl." 

"Not a lot of imagination needed there." 

Ramona blinked. She made a mental note not to recycle lines said to her by another lover. It turned out it was kind of weird. "Just go for it," she said. "If it's too hard I'll let you know. Believe me." 

Scott gulped. Yeah he had no doubts about that. Ramona wasn't shy about it whenever he did something he didn't like. He squeezed her ass again. 

"Just spank me Pilgrim," she sighed. 

So he did. 

The smack was actually pretty good. A quiet 'umph; escaped Ramona's lips and her eyes narrowed. "Do it again," she said. 

Scott looked up at her, trying as he often did to figure her out. He gently caressed her bottom then spanked her again. 

"So that hurts," Ramona said. 

"Duh," said Scott. 

"Shut up," she semi-playfully slapped his chest. "But it's a...god kind of hurt." Ramona leaned forward a little, raised her hips and brought them down again. Scott's other hand went her butt too. He massaged both cheeks, thrusting up to meet her. "Again," she urged. 

Scott Pilgrim spanked her again, a bit harder. She made a louder 'oomph' this time, and she started grinding against him a little faster, which Scott definitely appreciated. He smack her with both hands and she rolled her hips in away that he definitely definitely appreciated. 

He spanked her right buttock twice. 

Okay. Yeah. Ramona was starting to get why people enjoyed this, and why some like Roxy really enjoyed a good spanking. 

Ramona and Scott had good, great actually, sex. She rode him while occasionally he spanked her. She enjoyed it, and Scott did too once he got into it. 

 

After a satisfying end for them both Scott went to sleep pretty quickly. He was on his back and snoring loud enough Ramona could practically see the Zs floating up into the air from his face. 

She got off the bed and padded to the bathroom. She peed. After washing her hands she looked in the mirror over her shoulder at her ass. It was red but not too bad. He hadn't hit her that hard. She put on a pair of panties and one of Scott's band t-shirts for some band that were probably really cool in Canada that she had never heard of. She got back on the bed and pulled the duvet over them both. 

Ramona looked at him. He would probably ask her in the morning why she had suddenly shown an interest in being spanked. After she told him all about spanking Roxy to fulfil her end of the deal of course. 

The answer was simple: Trust. 

After the mess with the League and Scott being an idiot with Knives it had taken a lot of time and a lot of her fighting her ingrained urge to destroy her relationship with him because she was a terrible person to be with. He'd been a jerk. She'd been a bitch. But they'd taken a shot and so far it was working and now... 

She trusted him. She trusted him enough to ask him to trey new things sexually that she was maybe not sure about herself. She had reached the point where finally she felt that maybe being with him would actually work out. Maybe it would. Maybe it would end. But right now she was ready to make the decision for herself that she loved Scott and that she would trust that he loved her too. 

She had committed to him. 

Ramona turned out the light and snuggled up to him. She thought of the other things she had tried with Roxy that she thought might be fun to explore further with Scott.


End file.
